Apology
by sephtenshi19
Summary: During the close up scenes of 'Compromising Positions' episode where Emily was talking to James, I saw that her eyes twitched. And then so I got this idea on why that happened. For better summary, take a look inside.


**Author's Note: **So this is my first time to write a CM fanfic but I hope you like it. Anyway, I just had this idea on the fourth episode of season 6, on where Emily was talking to the unsub already. And I keep on repeating that scene where the unsub moved closer to Emily and you can see the fear in her eyes, and then BOOM! When the close ups are being shown, I kept noticing the twitching of Emily's eye. So then I decided to have this oneshot, on where the eye twitching was a result of something bad. Anyway, enough with my rantings, you can go on and read now. I do hope that you review this. :) By the way, I can't remember much the lines, so sorry 'bout that.

_[Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything here. If I do, then AJ would still be on the show and this wouldn't be the last season of Paget.]_

* * *

"He's in the middle of the bar, we can't get a clear shot," said Morgan, coming down from the stairs.

"Well, we can't come in there and risk getting seen, he'll start shooting if he sees us," said Emily.

"Oh believe me, even he doesn't he'll still shoot the place down," the dark skinned agent said.

"Then we need a distraction," said Emily, removing her Kevlar vest.

"What are you doing?" asked Hotch but already knows what Emily's thinking.

"He needs a distraction. I'll talk to him, make him lose his focus on the people, then when I have his attention that's where you guys come in," explained Emily.

"What? Emily, are you out of your mind? That's an unsub we're talking about," argued Morgan.

"And if we don't do anything, those people will get killed, I'll be fine," said Emily, trying to even convince herself about her plan.

"Okay," said Hotch quietly, Morgan looking at him like he was crazy.

"You guys better have my back," sighed Emily, trying her best to smile even though she knows the situation would be dangerous.

"We will," answered Hotch, staring at Emily as he said that.

Emily walked away and tried to think of a situation on how she can alter the unsub's attention. While she was thinking in the corner, Morgan approached Hotch.

"I know you don't agree with my decision Morgan,"

"The hell I don't! Are you trying to get her killed?"

"NO! We just have to trust her," argued Hotch.

After a few more minutes, Emily came back and said she was ready. As she was about to head inside the party, Hotch pulled her to the side. Surprised, Emily lost her footing which made her tumble against Hotch.

"Oh, uhm, sorry," muttered Emily.

"It's fine. Look I know you're not comfortable with this even though it's your idea but please try your very best to stay out of harm," pleaded Hotch looking straight into Emily's eyes which startled her.

"Uh, okay then," stammered Emily.

"Here, put it in the bag, when you feel he's about to do something, shoot him, I'll handle your paperwork," said Hotch, giving Emily the gun.

Tracing the outline of the gun, Emily felt a bit safe. She put the gun in her bag, looked back at Hotch and smiled.

"I'll be fine," smiled Emily then proceeded to went inside.

They went to their positions, Morgan sitting in the bar area while Hotch was in the corner trying to be inconspicuous of how he looks, both having a clear vision of where James is. Then, Emily came into view, settling in beside the unsub.

"James, I knew that was you," exclaimed Emily.

The unsub looked at her but just for a while and then turned his focus back to the people.

"I know you probably might not remember me but we, uh, met before in a party just like this one," said Emily, trying to have a conversation with a killer.

After few more minutes, Emily thought that she finally had James but when he suddenly looked at her straight into her eyes, Emily can't help but shudder. What's worse that, she had blown her cover and she heard him say, "I don't know you." With that, she heard a gunshot, people started screaming and running around. Emily doesn't know where the gunshot came from but when she saw James tumble down she felt relieved, she was able to pull the trigger. Suddenly, she felt a little light-headed and was about to collapse when she felt someone catch her. She looked up and saw Hotch and was about to sit up when she felt pain on her side. Emily saw blood on her shirt, looked back at James then at her bag. She then realized that she wasn't really able to pull the trigger but Morgan did, considering there was still smoke coming out of his gun. She saw their mouths moving as if they were saying something but everything was such a blur and Emily felt like her strength was draining. The last thing she heard was Hotch saying something to her.

"Emily! Emily, you have to wake up, honey! You can't leave me now, the team needs you, Jack needs you. I need you, Emily! Damn it, where the hell's the paramedics? Emily, you have to stay strong, okay? I still need to say something to you, so you better not die on me right now,"

The paramedics took Emily in and Hotch didn't even bother to think twice in going inside that ambulance. He just wants to be as close as possible to Emily. When the ambulance took off, Morgan shook his head and called the team.

As Morgan stepped out of the vehicle, he saw the team running to the entrance and stopped a bit when they saw him. They went inside when Morgan caught up with them and rushed inside to know how Emily's doing. Rossi was about to ask the nurse where they can find Emily Prentiss when Morgan saw Hotch, then all of them rushed in his side.

"What happened?" asked Rossi once they reached him.

Hotch looked up at his teammates, sighed, then started to tell what happened. How the three of them were talking on how to take down James, on Emily deciding to be a bait, on how Hotch ordered that all units start moving up until the very end where Morgan got a clean shot of James but not until he shot Emily.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her proceed with her plan. I shouldn't have cared if she's going to be mad at me, but I shouldn't have agreed. Damn it!" shouted Hotch, hunching over the chair, then tears came and he started shaking.

"What am I going to do if something happens to her? How am I ever going to forgive myself for that?" cried Hotch.

"Man, don't be so tough on yourself," said Morgan, forgetting that he was actually against the idea of the plan Emily made which Hotch agreed to.

"Morgan's right Aaron, this is Prentiss we're talking about, I'm sure she'll be fine," added Rossi.

"Yeah, they're right Hotch. Also, the Emily I know wouldn't just give up. I'm sure she's fighting her very best right now," confided Reid.

"Don't worry sir, I'm sure that everything will be fine and that our raven-haired princess will be out in there in no time and will be having her beauty rest for a while," said Garcia, even though Hotch can clearly see that she was also crying so much.

He looked up as he heard Garcia said that, he almost forgot that Garcia was with them. Hotch hung his head again, praying his very best that his Emily will be fine. They all settled down and sat in the waiting room and Reid went to the cafeteria to get himself some coffee and the rest of the team. After a few agonizing hours, a doctor came out asking for the family of Emily Prentiss. Hotch almost threw up with the sight of blood the doctor have on his surgery gown.

"Are you the family of Miss Prentiss?" asked the doctor.

"Agent Emily Prentiss," corrected Reid.

"Oh, yes, sorry for the mistake. We lost her once due to the loss of blood but we managed to control the situation. And may add that she's a lucky one," said the doctor.

"Why is that so?" asked Rossi.

"Well, the bullet was just inches away from her liver, and if it did get through her liver would be punctured very badly and that would lead to a lot of complications in the surgery. The bullet was lodged in between her ribs, so her right ribs will be sore for a while due to the impact and a small graze in her liver that the bullet reached," answered the doctor.

"Wow, she is a lucky one," said Morgan.

"You can't actually still consider her lucky because she still got shot. And the rate of actually someone getting lucky is very odd, I mean the percentage would just be—" started Reid but was cut off by a glare from the tech analyst.

"Can we see her now?" asked Hotch, speaking up for the first time since the doctor gave them the update.

"We're moving here into a room now, maybe get her settled in first before coming in to see her. She's still under anesthesia, so when you come in her room she's going to be probably asleep. And please, limit your voices to a level, let Agent Prentiss rest," smiled the doctor and bid them goodbye.

They all said their thank you's to the doctor and then Rossi told the team that they should go eat something first because they haven't actually eaten proper food since that morning. Sensing the unit chief's hesitation, Rossi insisted him to come.

"You heard the doctor Aaron, let Emily get settled in. And I'm sure you'll need your strength when you're going to be the one taking care of her," argued Rossi.

After Rossi said that, Hotch caved in and they proceeded to went downstairs. After a few more minutes, they were almost finished eating the crappy food from the hospital cafeteria. Rossi, seeing how Hotch keeps on looking at his watch and tapping his foot, spoke up.

"Why don't you go ahead Hotch? I mean, you're already finished with your food, or rather coffee, since that's what you just ordered. We'll just ask some nurses where Emily's room is," said Rossi.

As Hotch heard Rossi said that, he stood up and said thanks to them. He actually almost bumped into a kid running around and Rossi was very sure it was because Hotch can't contain his excitement on seeing Emily alive and okay.

"So, Emily and Hotch?" asked Morgan.

"Well, there will be an 'Emily-and-Hotch' long before we leave this hospital," smiled Rossi.

"Oh! I couldn't wait until we get back to Quantico. Emily's going to get grilled by me and JJ," squealed Garcia.

"What's with Emily and Hotch?" asked the confused genius.

The three of them just shook their heads and teased Reid on how he's so genius and yet can be so clueless. Meanwhile, Hotch asked a nurse on where he can find Emily Prentiss and told him where her room is. When Hotch reached her room, he put his hand on the doorknob, breathed deeply and then went in. Emily was in the bed, her eyes closed, her right hand placed lightly on her stomach while her left was lying beside her still form. Hotch went near the bed, pulling one chair close so that he can reach Emily. Once he sat down, he clasped Emily's left hand in his firm hands.

"Hey, Emily, you don't know how relieved I am that you didn't die. I can't ever forgive myself if you did. I'm sorry that I didn't have your back there when I said that I will. I shouldn't have given you the heads up on your dangerous plan but I couldn't turn back the time. So I think all I can say is that I'm sorry and I know that it doesn't change the fact that you got hurt. If I could just take all the pain away from you, I would. I am so sorry Emily, I'm so sorry I ever got the woman I love in danger," cried Hotch, holding Emily's hand tightly.

Hotch bowed his head down, crying softly as not to wake Emily up, when he suddenly felt Emily's hand squeeze his own. Hotch looked up and saw Emily with tears running down on her cheeks, a smile present on her face. Hotch stood up and was about to apologize again when Emily put a finger to his lips.

"Sssh, I'm fine now. I didn't die and I was also reckless, it's probably because I was nervous that's why I lost my focus. You don't have to say sorry, it's our job to take risks," started Emily and was about to be cut off by Hotch when she held her finger to his lips again.

"Also, I love you too," smiled Emily.

When Hotch heard that, he leant in and cradled Emily's face. He spoke softly that Emily almost didn't hear.

"I love you so much Emily Prentiss. And I'm glad you didn't die on me," smiled Hotch before leaning in and kissing her like there's no tomorrow.

What they didn't know was the team was outside, just in time to hear Aaron's speech which made Garcia tear up. When they heard Emily speak, it took all of their power to not go inside there and hug her. As Hotch confessed his love to the now awake Emily Prentiss, they all smiled.

"Why don't we go walk around? Let them have their moment first," stated Rossi.

All of them agreed, all of them happy that finally Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner found their happiness in each other.

* * *

_Please do review. :)_


End file.
